The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free
by MayuJun
Summary: Dark and Krad achieve their own bodies from a spell cast by Daiki. Only now, Dark has developed quite a liking toward innocent little uke's and apparently, he's not the only one.
1. Enter: Jealous Dark!

**Dark.Daisuke.Krad.Satoshi. One big square. But what about the girls...  
Dark: Who the hell needs girls when you got BISHIES.  
MJ:..Good point.**

**Chapter One**

Daisuke looked up to the clear blue sky and shuddered slightly.

It reminded him of Satoshi's piercing eyes that could see through everything.

Only a month ago, Daisuke and his grandpa Daiki had finally found a way to remove Dark and Krad from their tamers. It involved lots of magic and a sacrifice made from each person who was undergoing the spell.

For Daisuke, he chose to sacrifice his talent of art. Though he longed so badly to make a drawing or even a sketch, he knew that it was hopeless to even try. His hands would freeze up and his fingers would drop uselessly to the table.

Dark decided to drop his gift of singing, but he hardly even used it.

"So? I can live without uttering a single melody."

The single thought of Dark singing made Daisuke smile.

Then, he suddenly imagined Dark singing the Doraemon theme song and started choking as he held back a laugh.

Riku glanced at Daisuke, wondering if he needed to go to the nurse's office.

Daisuke took a short eyeful of Riku and instantly predicted what she was thinking. He shook his head and continued to stare out of the window.

Even though he and Riku had broken up three weeks ago, they were still on good terms. Thank god for that. If it was any other girl, sayy RISA, she probably would've made Daisuke feel a whole lot worse than he needed to.

He didn't know what Satoshi decided to lose. Whatever it was, it sure made Satoshi a lot gloomier these days.

But losing his gift of drawing wasn't the worst thing that had happened. Only yesterday, Satoshi had CONFESSED his love to him after school in the art room.

Mortified, Daisuke answered, "I n-need some time to th-think it over," before pushing past him and running home. Once there, he immediately explained why he was home so early to Dark who wasn't too happy.

"_Damn brat_. Tired of messing with me eh? Wants to pick on the weak. Well, don't worry Dai-chan. I'll kick his ass and turn it into grass for that cow Krad to eat."

That was what Daisuke was really worried about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark sat in Daisuke's bed, playing with With's ears. Muttering constantly to himself, Dark tried to think of ways to jump Satoshi.

_Hmmm. He's too damn smart for me to trick. Maybe I should… Yeah. That's it._

Dark chuckled happily to himself.

_This'll teach Satoshi not to mess with my innocent little Daisuke._

* * *

At the end of class, Daisuke tried pushing through the doorway to avoid Satoshi and run home, but he was too slow.

Satoshi quickly blocked the door entrance with his arm and his cold blue eyes met Daisuke's wide red ones.

"Do you have an answer yet?" he asked, soft enough so that only Daisuke could hear.

Daisuke turned a deep shade of red and shook his head.

"Gomen Satoshi-kun. I still haven't decided."

Satoshi withdrew his arm reluctantly.

"I hope its soon Niwa-san," replied Satoshi as he walked away silently.

Daisuke breathed a deep sigh, went home and told Dark everything once again.

* * *

Dark was possessive. Very possessive. Almost like a five-year-old kid. The truth was, he really liked.. no LOVED Daisuke, but because of his flirtatious playboy character, he couldn't tell Daisuke. Yet.

But first, he had to get rid of the obstacle. AKA Satoshi.

"Kid, you messed with wrong Kaito today," breathed Dark as he dialed the number.

Ring…Ring…  
Ring..Ring..

"Hello?" asked a cold, calculating voice.

"Ahh ano, Hiwatari-kun?" said Dark in an exact replica of Daisuke's voice.

Silence went over the other line before Satoshi swiftly answered.

"Yeah. It's me."

"It's uhm, Daisuke. I wanted to give you the uhh answer."

Dark punched a first in the air. _How was that for a cute Daisuke imitation?_

"O-oh. Okay. So what is it?"

Dark smiled evily. Everything was going according to plan. Being a kaito came with a lot of perks, such as increased speed, strength, ability to use magic, and  
mimicry. With jumped happily into the air, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Can we uh meet at school tonight around 8 P.M.?" asked Dark.

Satoshi hesitated before agreeing.

Then Dark hung up the phone and glanced at the real Daisuke who was sound asleep on the coach. Bending over, Dark put his warm hand onto Daisuke's soft fluffy red hair.

Daisuke, still sleeping, smiled slightly and slid Dark's hand under his head.

Dark was nearly late meeting with Satoshi for **three** reasons.

1. He didn't want to wake Daisuke up.

2. It felt so dang good with Daisuke's head on his hand, and

3. Dark had to fight the urge to rip of Daisuke's clothes right then and there. 0.o

Dark finally left, the house and arrived to school five minutes before eight. Noone could recognize Dark now. All they would see was Daisuke Niwa in an over-large t-shirt and baggy jeans.  
Pushing the classroom door open, Dark entered, only to gasp with fear, amazement, and surprise.

--

**Dark: Why the hell'd you leave it at a cliffhanger?  
MJ: ...Cuz I'm the author and I can do whatever the heck I want?  
Dark: ...Oh.  
MJ: Yeah.  
Dark: You better have something funny in the next chapter. Or at least let me kiss Daisuke.  
MJ: ... -mumbles- pedophile  
DarK: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??  
MJ: uhh. nothing...**

_Special Note: For those of you who don't know, Doraemon is weird cartoon from Japan with a talking cat. Youtube it._  
This chapter wasn't all that funny, but don't worry! It'll be ALOT more random and funny as it progesses. I promise. And if you don't think so, I will... make my bed everyday for a month!


	2. Jacuzzis, Homework, and Love

**Chapter Two:**

The entire classroom was filled with dim pink lights and a Jacuzzi sat in the middle of the classroom.

_Holy sh… What kind of pervert is this guy,_ thought Dark as he steadied himself against the classroom walls.

And right in the middle of the Jacuzzi, sat Satoshi in all his shirtless glory.

Dark was very scared now.

Satoshi, noticing "Daisuke" in the room, beckoned to him.

Dark had no choice but to join Satoshi in the tub of lukewarm, bubbly water.

* * *

Back at home, With started biting on Daisuke's fingers, effectively waking him up from his deep slumber. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the sofa.

"Oka-san, what time is it?" he asked, sleepily.

Emiko looked at her red-haired son with surprise.

"Dai-chan! You're awake. It's almost eight. Have you seen Dark-san yet?"

Daisuke drew in his breath sharply.

"EIGHT??" he bellowed. He hadn't even started on his homework yet.

Daisuke used his trained legs to his advantage, flying up the stairs with incredible speed. He pulled open the drawers in his desk, trying to find his homework. Then, the truth finally dawned on Daisuke. He had been so spaced out at school, he had left his homework in class!

" Ka-san, I'll be home in a twenty minutes. Bye!" shouted Daisuke as he ran toward school.

Five minutes later, Daisuke arrived at school, panting as he struggled to climb over the school gate.

After another minute, Daisuke gave up. Instead, he walked backward a few yards, then jumped over the gate, clearing it with a few inches to spare. Afterwards, he climbed the stairs and was ready to open the door when he was knocked down by an unseen force.

"Don't even think about it," growled a familiar voice.

"Kr-krad?!"

Indeed, it was Krad. His long golden hair was tied carefully behind his back and his light eyes stared hungrily at Daisuke.

Daisuke then realized he was in a very uncomfortable position, Krad being on top of him.

Blushing, Daisuke calmly asked if Krad could let him go.

Krad smiled evily. "And let you ruin Niwa's and Hiwatari's moment?"

Confused, Daisuke blurted out, "But I'M Niwa."

Raising an eyebrown, Krad let Daisuke go and said, "Oh really? Then who is that in the class with Hiwatari?"

Daisuke got up and looked into the classroom window. He saw Satoshi and himself in…a hottub.

Before Daisuke could answer the question, Krad cut in with the answer.

"Dark."

* * *

Dark was really not happy. He was suppose to be breaking Hiwatari's heart. Not playing with water.

Satoshi almost looked.. happy.

Dark really couldn't wait to crush Satoshi's dream.

What he didn't know was that Satoshi already found out that the Daisuke in front of him wasn't the genuine person.

Satoshi had taken a quick glance at the window and saw two people. Krad, and another Daisuke. Then, by eliminating possible subjects, Satoshi had concluded  
that the cherry-haired boy in front of him was an imposter. Plus, this "Daisuke" wasn't blushing every ten seconds. Satoshi decided to have a little fun and continue the charade.

"Niwa-kun,"said Satoshi, adding heavy emphasis on the kun, making Dark tremble with disgust. "Don't tell me you're going to reject my offer?"

Dark shook his head.

"Hiwatari-k-kun, I just wanted to-"

Satoshi interrupted by placing a finger on Dark's lips.

Dark had never hated this sick messed up bastard more. How dare he lay a finger on Dark's…DAISUKE'S lips.

Dark never expected Satoshi to lean in and try to steal a kiss.

That was when Krad decided to make his entrance.

"NOOO!" he shrieked as he dragged Daisuke into the room. "THIS IS THE REAL NIWA!! SATOSHI-SAMA. DON'T KISS HIM. ONLY I DESERVE THOSE HARSH WORDS AND COLD LIPS!!"

Dark managed to mumble a few swearwords before Satoshi pulled of the disguise.

"Dark. We meet again," sneered Satoshi. He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, flipping Dark off.

"Stay the hell away from Daisuke you sadistic bastard," retorted Dark angrily.

"DARK!!" Daisuke yelled with anger and touch of disbelief.

Krad, noticing the tension, realized something very interesting. Just to make sure, he placed a barrier in the room. And to test it, he planted his lips onto Daisuke's.

Instantly, Dark and Satoshi reacted. Dark jumped out of the Jacuzzi with super speed and tried to break the barrier. Without concentration, however, Dark was unable to use his magic.

Satoshi, on the other hand, froze rigidly and the room temperature seemed to drop by a degree every second.

Daisuke struggled to remove himself from Krad's horrible kiss. Surprise, Daisuke gasped and in no time, Krad had taken the opportunity to shove his slimy wet tongue into his mouth.

With his small frame fighting to push Krad's tall strong one away, Daisuke found himself unable to move from fear and horror.

After what seemed like an eternity, Krad finally pulled away, leaving Daisuke gasping for air.

Dark pounded hard on the barrier until his knuckles started bleeding. Grinting his teeth, Dark ignored the pain and continued to attack.

Satoshi was angry. The water in his side of the room had frozen over and a thick layer of ice now covered the barrier. He suddenly snapped and the barrier turned into ice.

Dark, still pounding away, notice the chang in the barrier and delivered a final blow. The barrier broke and cracked into a million pieces of ice.

For the first time, Dark and Satoshi had worked together.

Krad realized his barrier was gone. Looking over to his left, he saw Daisuke had fainted from his violent kissing attack.

_This can't be good_, he thought.

Boy did Krad have a talent for understatement.

**Dark: Yo-you JERK!  
MJ: Who me?  
Dark: YES YOU.  
MJ: What did I do?? –looks innocent-  
Dark: While I had to hang out with freaky Satoshi in a stupid hot-tub, Krad, who wasn't EVEN in the first chapter gets to kiss DAISUKE??  
MJ: Uhh. Haha?  
Dark: -glares at MJ-  
MJ: -disappears in a special author's portal-  
Dark: DAMN YOUUU!**

Ahaha. Shirtless Satoshi. Me likey. Oh, you know the whole middle finger pushing up glasses thing? I use it in class and it WORKS. xD  
Once, my friend called me stupid since I got a point lower than her on the quiz, a solid 96 compared to my so-called "stupid" 95. -sighs- the life of an asian kid, I got her attention, then flicked her off.


	3. I have a voice in my head

**Dark: MJ!!  
-MJ suddenly appears-  
Dark: .. How the hell did you do that??  
MJ: Magic.  
Dark: … wtf?  
MJ: Uhh. You know how those art paintings have portals and stuff?  
Dark: Yeah.  
MJ: Well, the same goes for books and stories.  
Dark: Oh.  
MJ: Yep.  
Dark:…  
MJ: ……..  
Dark: You gonna give me a makeout scene with Daisuke yet?  
-MJ leaves-  
Dark: DAMN YOU EVIL WRITEER!!:O  
Krad: You know, Daisuke's kiss tasted like cookies n' cream icecream.  
Dark: Krad?! What the hell. How'd you get over here. THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A PRIVATE CHANNEL!! AND DAISUKE'S VIRGIN MOUTH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!  
Krad: Woah.. you really do have an obsession for Daisuke.  
Dark: Yes. He's mine, so lay off. Pull another move on him and I swear, I'll rip off your testicals and feed them to Satoshi.  
Krad: I'm up for that. –giggles in a super pervy way-  
Dark:……..**

After Satoshi and Dark beat up Krad until he was a bloody pulp, they woke up Daisuke by whispering what they were going to do if he didn't become conscious soon.

Daisuke yelled angrily as soon as he woke up. "WHAAA. YOU WERE GONNA DO A THREEWAY?? Then film it all and put it on YOUTUBE??"

Satoshi smirked at Dark. "Told you it would work."

Dark grumbled, "Well, I don't want to share him. Especially with a senseless jerk like you!"

Satoshi looked at his watch and sighed. "Almost nine. Dark, give me my shirt. It's getting cold."

A dripping blood-covered hand reach over and grabbed Satoshi's thin legs.

"S-sa-to-shi-samaa, don't put back on your shirt. It's too beautifu-"

Krad was unable to finish his sentence, having lost his breath when Satoshi kicked him HARD in the stomach.

Dark looked at Daisuke with soothing eyes of concern.

"Did that damn psychopath hurt you?" he asked.

Daisuke shook his head and replied with a tone of horror.

"I can still taste his tongue. God. It feels like a bar of frozen slime."

Krad whispered earnestly, "Wanna go agai-"

WHAM.

Dark kicked Krad again, only this time, much lower than where Satoshi had hit.

Krad howled in pain, and screamed at Dark.

"DAMMIT DARK!! I THINK YOU POPPED SOMETHING! ARGGHHHHHH. MY KIDS'LL PROBABLY ONLY HAVE THREE FINGERS ON EACH HAND."

Satoshi nearly grinned with amusement.

Krad continued his angry rants.

"THEN, I'LL ASK MY KIDS IF THEY'RE THIRSTY AND WANT TO DRINK JUICE. BUT GUESS WHAT? THEY CAN'T HOLD THE DAMN BOX."

Dark completely ignored Krad and turned to Daisuke once more and asked mischievously, "Want me to get the flavor out?"

Daisuke's mind was too tired to catch on, but kind of figured it out when Dark leaned over.

Satoshi gave a sharp blow to Dark's neck and Dark fell over, unconscious.

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Hiwatari kun."

Satoshi looked into those big, sweet eyes. Turning away so Daisuke couldn't see his blush, he said acidly, "Save your thanks Niwa. You still haven't answered my question. Take your idiot home and I'll take mine."

Daisuke frowned, his gravity-defying hair falling over his unhappy face.

Daisuke needs to feel what I felt when I realized it wasn't really him in the hot-tub. I was so happy, I thought I might try to rape him, thought Satoshi.

Satoshi took a quick look at Daisuke and felt his heart stab.

Right now, what Satoshi really wanted to do was hug the poor scarlet-haired boy. Then drag him into bed and t-

Satoshi ran out of the class, dragging Krad's heavy body along the floor. He didn't want to pull his moves on Daisuke. Just yet

Back in the class, Daisuke was having a bit of a problem. Mentally.

_I am straight, I like girl, I'm not queer,_ shouted Daisuke in his mind.

_No you aren't. You're gay. Face it Daisuke_, said another voice. _Didn't it felt great getting kissed by Krad?_

Daisuke's face nearly turned the color of his hair.

He had to admit, kissing Krad felt a lot better than kissing a girl. In fact, when he and Riku were dating, the kiss felt forced and awkward.

But kissing a guy..

It felt totally right.

_NO I AM NOT GAY!! I HAVE TO BE STRAIGHT,_ cried Daisuke in weak desperation.

_Mhm hm. Whatever you say_, answered the voice.

Horrified, Daisuke threw Dark over his shoulder and dragged him home. Then, he spent the rest of the night arguing with the voice in his head.

-The Next Day-

Satoshi was tired. Way too tired to even stay awake in class. Just last night, he had stayed up until 3 A.M. finishing the homework assignment.

Mornings just about killed him. The fact that he had really low blood pressure didn't really help either.

Especially when a large crowd of girls came up to him everyday at school before classes, asking him out. Extremely irritated from last night's screw up, Satoshi  
told one girl to "shove her ego up her ass, get a goddamn plastic surgeon, stop acting like an airhead, and maybe he might consider her as a suitable candidate for his girlfriend."

Naturally, she bawled her head off while the other girls attempted to rape his little bishounen head.

Satoshi slept in class that entire day.

Daisuke got up early every morning, perky and refreshed. Today, however, he woke up next to a certain Kaito thief who had wrapped an arm around Daisuke's leg. He gave a loud cry of surprise and tumbled off the bunk bed, landing on his rear.

Then, Daisuke almost took off from the house without his pants on, only realizing that they were in a sleeping Dark's hands once he was a good half mile away from home.

Daisuke ran to school, embarrassed and nearly late for class. He was so amazed that the hottub was gone that he stood in the doorway for a few minutes, only to have a late Saehara crash into him.

The sensei then walked into the classroom to find happy Saehara on top of Daisuke in a weird way.

Daisuke accidentally wondered aloud why scenes like this kept happening, and the whole class excluding- Satoshi who was fast asleep- turned red and began whispering excitedly.

Then, he had to stand outside of class with a bucket of hot water on his head and in each hand.

Today was definitely not his day.

* * *

_See? This is what happens when you don't listen to me, _said the voice smugly.

_SHAADUP YOU STUPID VOICE,_ thought Daisuke as he held the buckets.

Daisuke suddenly lost his balance and SPLASH, a wave of hot water covered a now soaked clumsy boy.

He felt tears come to his eyes and ran up to the rooftop, hoping to find a quiet place to cry. Instead, he saw a tall, familiar long haired guy…….

**Dark: punches the air I get DAISUKE'S PANTS!!  
MJ: Happy?  
Dark: Uhh for now.  
Daisuke: CAN'T ANYONE TELL THAT THERES SOMETHING VERY WRONG WITH THIS SCENE?  
MJ: So? People like it. I think. I dunno if they like it. I need more reviews.  
Dark: So is it me? Huh? I'm the one on the roof right??  
MJ: Uhh Got to go. BYE! See you!!  
-disappears-  
Dark: …. -cries in a corner-**

I'm alot like Satoshi when it comes to mornings. I absolutely hate getting up. In fact, during the entire summer, after my summer class, I didn't get up any time past 11 AM. GOO NIGHT PEOPLE! Also, I am a procrastitor. Seriously. I wait until its my bedtime to start on my homework, or do it while I'm IMing my friends.  
The juice box situation.. That actually happened to a guy I knew. This violent, but yaoi loving girl kicked him in his er. _privates_ and he yelled at her and talked about his deformed kids who could not hold juice boxes. Poor guy.


	4. Family Matters

**Chapter Four:**

Krad pinned Daisuke against the roof top wall HARD, yet Daisuke found himself enjoying it.

Anger flared in Krad's cold golden eyes. But looking closer, Daisuke could see other emotions mixed in as well.

_Humiliation?_

_Devastation?_

_Lust?_

"You Niwas ALWAYS ruin everything," roared Krad, tightening his grip on Daisuke's thin arms.

"Wh-what did I do?" asked Daisuke, genuinely confused.

Krad shuddered, recalling last nights events that followed the hot-tub situation.

"When I got home, I woke up bound in a chair," he began, gritting his teeth with every word. "Satoshi-sama was so angry that I stole YOUR first kiss that he decided to give me the worst possible punishment."

"Satoshi-sama made me watch porn."

Daisuke eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"That doesn't sound that bad," he murmured, blushing.

"NOT. TOO. BAD?? I HAD TO WATCH VIDEOS AND VIDEOS OF GIRLS TAKING OFF THEIR CLOTHES. AAAND I had to listen to PARIS HILTON SONGS!!" shrieked Krad in frustration.

"Paris Hilton??" gasped Daisuke. That WAS horrible.

Krad bent close, making Daisuke painfully aware of the lips that were only a few centimeters apart from his own.

"Now, I am going to exact my revenge. Pucker up Daisuke. We're going on a long trip on the woo-woo express."

Finishing the sentence, he kissed Daisuke once more.

Daisuke's body was rigid. He was having a fight, but with his voice in his head.

_Give in Daisuke, just like_ **killahsama** said. _Embrace the fact that you're gay._

_NO NO NO! I-I can't give in. I'm as straight as my grandpa and all the other Niwa's before me_, countered Daisuke.

_Oh really? Ask them, why dontcha._

But Krad began to pull of Daisuke's shirt, making it a lot harder to stay calm in more ways that one, if you catch my drift.

Daisuke couldn't say a word of protest with Krads lips pressed against his, not that he really wanted to. But the scene was stopped when another tall, long-haired person came flying in.

"KRAD. YOU YOU UGLY HORNY SADISTIC FREAK. GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF OF **MY** DAISUKE!!" he yelled.

Krad instantly let go and started insulting Dark.

" I am NOT ugly. Look on the mirror won't you? You stripper."

Daisuke suddenly felt three words spewing out of his mouth and clamped onto his tongue before they could exit. Those three seemingly insignificant words happened to be: Don't stop Krad.

_Oh my god. I AM gay,_ thought Daisuke before fainting once more.

Dark, finding his former other half knocked out, grew angry and kicked Krad who fell off the roof and into the girl's changing room. Coincidentally, the girls were in the midst of changing. They took one look at his face, and then preceded to rape him.

* * *

Daisuke woke up on the couch, startled. He could hear his mom and grampa in the kitchen, both talking about paintings. Dark was nowhere to be found.

Thinking back to what the voice had said earlier, he needed to ask his family a few questions.

"Oka-san? Oji-chan?" asked Daisuke as he walked to them nervously. "I have something to ask."

"Sure Dai-chan, ask away!" replied his mom cheerfully.

"H-have you ever felt, like you were uhh not really normal?"

"Of course you're not normal! You're a tamer of Dark!"

Daisuke shook his head.

"Uhhmm. Have you or oji-san ever felt, like you were on a different swing? You know? Like straight rather than not?"

Emiko looked at her son puzzled. "Did you lose to Dark on the swing set?"

"NO! Ok. I'll be straight forward," said Daisuke, completely exasperated. "I-I think I have weird sexual preferances."

Emiko and Daiki looked at each other knowingly. Then Emiko sighed.

"You tell him," she said to her father.

"Daisuke, see, being a Niwa comes with many responsibilities. It also comes with a price."

"Price?"

"Uhm. Daisuke. All guys of the Niwa blood are bi."

Daisuke tripped and hit the kitchen table, spilling coffee everywhere.

"WHAT?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE??"

Daiki twiddled his fingers anxiously. "We were thinking, since Dark wasn't part of you anymore, you might be straight?"

Daisuke groaned and slammed a fist into his forehead.

Emiko added, "Don't worry Daisuke, since I'm not a boy, I was born straight. And since your father is not part of the Niwa family, he's straight too!"

Daisuke only groaned louder.

"So, Oji-chan. Did you ever have a voice in your head?"

Daiki frowned. "No. Why Daisuke? Do you have a voice in your head."

Emiko stood next to him, ready to dial the number of an insane asylum.

Daisuke gulped and said "NO," before running upstairs.

* * *

Daisuke stared at the Dark who was snoring on the floor, passed out from much too many drinks.

_It's all your fault_, he thought silently.

But Daisuke couldn't bring himself to hate him. Even asleep, Dark looked so dang hot and his pretty face made butterflies flutter around his stomach.

_Whats wrong with me,_ he wailed in his mind.

_Nothing. Just go with the squiggle Daisuke. You. Are. Not. Straight._ Said the voice.

_I'm not even safe in my own mind. Who are you?!_ he thought back.

_Don't worry. I've been here since your birth._

"ARRGHH STOP PLAYING TRICKS," screamed Daisuke in the air.

He heard a tapping noise and turned around to face his father Kosuke.

Kosuke looked around Daisuke, trying to look for the reason why Daisuke seemed to talk to himself

Looking straight into his son's apple colored eyes, Kosuke asked worriedly, "You alright?"

Daisuke sighed and nodded yes.

* * *

"Daisuke, I've heard about the whole Niwa situation and I'm really proud you've began to take steps forward toward manhood," Kosuke told his son.

Daisuke's heart leaped. His dad was the only one who was being understanding.

Kosuke pulled out something from his pocket and told Daisuke to close his eyes.

"I figured, you might need this soon."

Kosuke quickly took off.

Daisuke opened his big red eyes….

…and found a condom.

**Daisuke: Mayu-chan NANE?  
MJ: What?  
Daisuke: Why'd you make my family so damn accepting? I hoped they'd be more supportive of straight Daisuke.  
MJ: Oh yeah. I don't really know, but it's so fun to see you suffer!  
Daisuke: -pouts- You're so.. mean!!  
MJ: Heehee.  
Daisuke: And what about the….. co-co..  
MJ: Condom?  
Daisuke: YEAH!  
MJ: Mwahahhahaa. Ahahaaa HAHAHAHHAA  
Daisuke: 0o  
MJ: Ha. ha… yeah…**

Oh god. I just love making Daisuke go through all these weird situations. Satoshi doesn't make an appearance in this chapter because he's sleeping in class. Luckily, he's loved by even the guy teacher and hey, who would pass up the chance to see a sleeping Satoshi?? I certainly wouldn't. :D  
Reviews are highly applauded. Oh starting after this chapter, I won't be updating anytime too soon,-at least eleven days of no updating so you're just going to have to wait. xD


	5. Krad's lucky day

**Chapter Five:**

"Dammit."

Krad was an unhappy camper. He tried to do it with Satoshi earlier, but found that he had woken the icy low-blood pressure boy out of a wet dream(_that involved Daisuke)_ and was thrown out of the house. Outside was freezing cold; even colder than Satoshi's room which was saying something.

Krad's feline eyes narrowed.  
_  
Daisuke._

All because of that one little boy, his cold, menacing Satoshi-sama was completely love-struck.

The boy wasn't even that good. Even if those lips were incredibly soft and his mouth tasted of ichigo and crème.

Krad wouldn't have stayed long in Satoshi's room anyways. It was filled with posters and posters of Daisuke in positions that Krad would have muchly preferred Satoshi to be in. Heck, Satoshi even had a bookshelf full of videos that captured the very essence of Daisuke.

One night when he was bored, Krad had taken a look at the video titles and was completely horrified at what he found.

_Daisuke Sleeping_

Daisuke on the Pot

_Daisuke Taking a **Hot, Steamy** Shower_

_Daisuke Talking to Ugly Stupid Harada_

Satoshi-sama was only suppose to look, think of, and see Krad. Not some young girly red-headed teen. If only.. if only-

Krad stopped flying right below a light post, the light bulb shining over the blond head.

Now THAT was an idea.

* * *

A disheveled head of purple groaned from underneath a pillow.

"Gawd. My head hurts.."

Dark began to punch the pillow into a better position but it only made him feel worse.  
_  
Ughh, I really should stop going to night clubs,_ he thought glumly as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once there, Dark groggily shut his purple eyes and bent over the sink. Eyes still closed, he expertly reached for his towel and began to wash his perfect face.

Well, tonight hadn't been all that bad. After stealing some priceless ancient artifacts from the museum and easily avoiding capture by the police, he had taken a swing at some night clubs. Even though Dark was a pretty damn good drinker –being three hundred years old- he had drunken a gallon too many and was on the verge of collapsing. Luckily, With had been there and flew him to the Niwa's house. Once there, Dark climbed through Daisuke's window and passed out.

Dark stared at the mirror. He couldn't understand why Daisuke wouldn't fall for him. All the girls simply drooled over the great kaito Dark. In fact, he had even turned a few guys gay. Surely a simple boy could fall for such a handsome sexy figure as himself?

The blue-haired man laughed, his entire frame shaking. But of course Daisuke wasn't a simple boy. He was different from any regular school boy. Those innocent crimson large eyes that seemed to seduce Dark anytime he looked at them. Daisuke's sweet cute nature that made his heart beat faster.

Daisuke was _way_ sexier and cute than any guy or girl that Dark had ever known.

Walking out of the bathroom, he noticed a certain someone who laid curled up on the cold hard wood floor. Dark instantly stopped.  
_  
Oh god. Did I make my beloved Dai-chan sleep on the floor?_

Daisuke shivered violently before giving a loud sneeze.  
_  
Shit._

Dark effortlessly lifted Daisuke into his strong arms and carried him to the bed.

At once, Daisuke's face seemed to melt into a look of bliss as the warmth from the bed enveloped the boy and a rosy complexion filled his pale cheeks.  
Dark stared at the transformation and watched the sleeping bishounen, completely unaware of a strange figure that closely resembled Krad above him.

What a perfect scheme, thought/ranted Krad.

With two long legs and an arm supported the white angel against the cealing beams, he took out a pretty little vial from one of the pockets neatly hidden in his coat.  
_  
Ahh, amazing how such love can be contained in this little bottle._

Indeed, within the small cylinder was a love potion, so powerful that it would drive the user to do whatever they lusted for. Of course, Krad had a very specific use for this potion.

First, he would somehow get Dark to drink some. Then, the thief would suddenly cave in to all his desires and screw Daisuke. While Dark and Daisuke were banging each other, he(using the camcorder he stole from Satoshi's room), would film the whole thing and _ta-da! _present it to his dear Satoshi-sama. Then, Satoshi-sama would get hurt and collapse in a crying heap. That was when he would go in and comfort the boy, thus creating a bond of love. After that, he and Satoshi-sama could make their own video of looove.

Krad nearly snickered aloud right then, thus almost ruining his so-called _perfect plan_. Dark, sensing a weird aura from above him, looked toward the cealing and out of the perfect mouth came a horrified shriek followed by cursing.

"KRAD?? WHAT THE FUCK. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID VOYEUR BEFORE I- I.. I…"

Krad dripped a few drops of the love potion down Dark's throat as the enraged Kaito screamed at him.

Dark tried to fight the serum but slowly succumbed to the effects of the potion.

"Uh.. Damn you Krad.. you and…"

Dark's dark violet eyes glazed over as if he was in another world.

Krad giggled like a horny school girl and took out the camcorder. Thus, the filming began.

* * *

Dark was in a dream. A dream that felt oh so very vivid and pure. All he could think of right now was finding Daisuke and giving him a good hard time in bed.

The tall thief reached for Daisuke and swung a leg over the sleeping boy. He then started running his hands through the soft, fluffy red hair.  
"Daaii-chaan. I loooove you Dai-chan. Won't you wake up and enjoy this with me?" he sang.

Krad smiled smugly. Satoshi would definitely hate Dark and Daisuke forever after this.

Apparently Daisuke decided to comply to Dark's wish and woke up. Only his reaction wasn't quite what Krad had in mind.

"Dark, hey. Thank god you put me back on the bed because I was really col-AHHHHHHH! GET OFFA ME YOU CRAZY RAPIST!!"

Yup. Definitely the wrong reaction.

Daisuke struggled to get Dark off of him, fighting and twisting in directions Krad didn't even know were possible.

"AHHH! WHY'D YOU TAKE OFF MY SHIR- DON'T TOUCH THERE!"  
_  
Damn,_ mind-shrieked Krad._ This isn't going according to plan._

Daisuke suddenly yelped when Dark gave him a sharp nip on the ears, turning Daisuke's face a shade of red deeper than his hair.

"D-Dark. Nn—St-stop," pleaded the boy weakly. Dark ignored him and started inserting his tongue into Daisuke's mouth.

Krad started smiling again. _Maybe it was going to work out after all._

But once again, Daisuke was resisting. Turning sharply, he managed to kick Dark off of the bed and started bawling his eyes out for his "oka-san."

The love potion decided to wear off at that point and Dark's eyes were no longer glassy, but crystal clear.

As Dark recollected his recent memories, a look of horror and anger suddenly darkened the man's face and Krad decided it was time to go.

Krad turned off the camcorder and shoved it in a random pocket. Quickly, he jumped from the cealing and made way for the window. Unfortunately for him, Dark quickly jumped into action and tackled Krad onto the ground.

"You little bastard," growled Dark.

Krad smiled nervously.

"Errr. Hi Dark. Fancy meeting you here. I was just on my way home when I decided to pop in for a little visit. Can you release me now?"

Dark tightened his grip on Krad's throat.

Daisuke, noticing the situation, stopped crying and stared at Krad with huge eyes that seemed to widen in fear. He edged backwards and shoved himself against the corner of a wall.

"D-d-dark.. W-why is K-Krad here??" he demanded, sniffling.

"This sadistic psychopath gave me something to make me lose contro- I mean attack you Dai-chan."

Krad frowned.

"Did not! I use a --"  
Dark leaned in, placing a refined hand over Krad's mouth and put his own mouth against Krad's ear .

"Agree or I kill you right now. Daisuke doesn't know that I like him. He thinks I'm straight," whispered Dark urgently.

Krad shut his mouth and nodded violently.

Dark released the white angel and backed off.

"GET LOST KRAD. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SHOW YOU MERCY" shouted Dark.

Krad took Dark's words to heart and jumped out of the window which was mysteriously open.

As he flew off back to Satoshi's place, he took a quick glance at Dark who was now hugging Daisuke and promising he would never let Krad hurt him. Then, Krad took out the camcorder and grinned.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Dark: -Growls at Mayu-  
Mayu: -smiles sweetly-  
Dark: ANTO NO KOTO DAIKIRAI!  
Mayu: Y-you hate me?  
Dark: YES!  
Mayu: B-but I gave you such a perfect chance to do it with Daisuke.  
Dark: -thinks it over- Okay. Fine. BUT NEXT TIME, ADD MORE TIME FOR ME AND DAI-CHAN.  
Mayu: Geez. Fine.**

Hahaha. Krad gets to have all the fun in this chapter. By far, this is probably the longest chapter I have written. 0o Yay me? A hot, steamy shower.. boy would Satoshi love to take one with Daisuke...  
Sorry for the delayed update on this chapter. Remember what I said about reviewing?? More reviews faster updates  
I promise I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. In fact, I'm sure it'll be done by this week. -coughs skeptically-

* * *


	6. What the Hell?

**Chapter Six**

_Dai, why resist, _the voice asked.

The red-haired boy felt annoyance at the voice for calling him Dai, and quickly shot back with a quick mental _"Shut up."_

_Why Daisuke? You were enjoying it. Don't lie to yourself._

I SAID, SHUT UP!

Daisuke picked up some more speed and was now sprinting.

_Was it because you simply were embarrassed by the little Daisuke that sprang to life?_

Silence.

Dark shades of red covered Daisuke's face. Though he was no longer sprinting, his heart accelerating a notch as he remembered last night's little "episode."

The voice, realizing it had hit the truth dead on and taking advantage of this, began spewing words faster than ever.

_See? You were definitely enjoying it. In fact, if Dark hadn't stopped, you would've started groaning and moaning as he fu-_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _mind-screamed Daisuke, hoping to drown out the voice.

Bystanders stared and sniggered as a red-faced gangly teen with matching ruby eyes and scarlet hair ran through the plaza while clutching his head, yelling, "NO NO NO. LA LA LA LALAAAA!! I CAN'T HEAR YOUU!!"

Daisuke continued screaming random words all the way to school.

Satoshi calmly looked from the video to Krad's proud/sadistic face.

Inside Krad's mind, he was already making out with the cold-hearted devil and screwing him endlessly.

"So?"

Krad's smirk seemed to drop right off. Satoshi clearly wasn't taking the bait like he had planned.

"B-but, your little Dai-chan was making out with Dark an-"

"And?" Satoshi repeated with a cold calmness. "I already predicted Dark was going to try to rape Daisuke anyways. Already in my calculations. Though I certainly never expected him to go so far…"

Krad stared with disbelief at the amethyst-haired boy who sat cross-legged in the limo.

"I see Daisuke at school more often than Dark does at home. Therefore, my success rate of seducing Daisuke is sixty-seven percent on contrary to Dark's meager forty-three percent."

Krad frowned. Now he was back to square one. Crap.

"Speaking of Daisuke, isn't that him outside?" asked Krad, amber eyes widening in surprise.

Satoshi looked into the window and raised a razor-thin eye brow. Then he chuckled quietly.

At least he would never be bored around Daisuke.

Daisuke walked over to Takeshi before lunch started.

"Hi SAEHARA-KUN! Can I sit next to you??" he asked in a way too eager tone.

Takeshi seemed to be oblivious to a cold glare sent his way and answered, "Sure Daisuke."

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief. He then proceded to eat an entire five layered bento within twenty minutes as Takeshi stared.

"Hey, uhh Daisuke?"

Daisuke replied through an entire roll of sashimi swabbed with wasabi and ginger, "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Takeshi asked, genuinely concerned.

Daisuke giggled hysterically, an octave above his regular voice.

"Hahaha… Never better!" he replied enthusiastically. To prove it, he smiled brightly. However, Takeshi knew better than to believe the redhead. After all, ten years of continuous black mail, teasing, and provoking Daisuke hadn't been for nothing.

Everytime Daisuke had been bothered with something, he would eat an incredibly, unbelieveable huge amount of food within a relatively short period of time (and still never gain an ounce, much less a pound) and pretend to smile all day long. For an example, when Riku asked Daisuke out, Daisuke promptly fainted from surprise and Riku ended up crying and vowed to destroy any molecules of Niwa that ever came near her. Within that one week, Daisuke managed to put the infamous 'All-you-can-eat-Restaurant-for-One Hundred-Thousand-Yen' out of business, ate his way through three candy stores, and smiled the entire week when in reality, he was sulking and scared shitless. Riku ended up moving to an all girl's school and hadn't been seen since then.

Takeshi then decided to do the most logical thing he could think of. Namely, nothing.

For two week, Daisuke ignored Satoshi at school, ignored Dark at home, and ignored everyone who tried to talk with him.

Because of this, a meeting was held after school involving three hot, yet lovestruck men.

"DAMN YOU DARK! YOU JUST HAD TO TRY AND MOLEST DAISUKE WITH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Satoshi screamed, completely out of place from his usual diminutive nature.

"Satoshi-sama! I love you!!"

Apparently, Dark wasn't doing too well either. Amethyst eyes flashed angrily at the seething blunnete.

"SCREW YOU CREEPY BOY. IF YOU ACCEPTED KRAD," "SATOSHI-SAMA!!" " MY LITTLE DAI-CHAN WOULDN'T BE IGNORING ME AND WE'D BE IN A BED FUC-"

Krad gulped and began backing away from the two.

"Wait," Satoshi interrupted. "What did Krad have to do with this?"

Two pairs of eyes narrowed at Krad who just happened to be right next to the door.

"Hi! I'm just going to leave right now and uhh…" he got on his knees and began pleading for mercy.

"Gomen! I just want you Satoshi-sama!! You kept on stalking Daisuke, taking pictures of him, moaning in the bathroom when you were thinking of him….."

Dark shot a hateful glare to which Satoshi coughed slightly and prodded Krad to get it over with.

"…so I was jealous and made Dark drink a drop of the super-powerful-succumb-to-your-desires-potion and filmed, hoping you would get over Daisuke and I could finally bang you!"

The clock ticked tocked for a couple of seconds before both males flew at Krad, bloodlust in their expressions.

"DIE KRAD DIE!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"…"

The three froze in place as Takeshi entered the room. He stared for a few minutes before leaving without another word.

As soon as door was closed, the males continued their squabble.

"Let. Me. See. That. Damned. Potion!" Dark yelled, grinding his teeth.

"No!!"

"Now!"

"NEVER!"

As Dark pinned Krad to the floor, Satoshi grabbed the potion from one of the many folds in Krad's white jacket and yelled triumphantly.

Dark, quick as lightening, struck Satoshi's legs and he tripped, the potion flying from his hands.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The potion's cap fell off as it flew through the air, the magenta liquid inside swirling around, and continued in a flow, perilous path, only stopping when it landed in someone's mouth who had just happened to come into the classroom at that exact moment.

A certain someone with cherry-colored hair and large scarlet eyes.

Daisuke accidentally swallowed the entire potion in a quick gulp and it fell from his lips, shattering upon impact with the ground.

The clear ruby eyes misted for a few minutes as Dark, Satoshi, and Krad were once again, frozen in place, could only watch with growing horror.

Daisuke stood in place as the potion began to take effect.

"Krad. Explain." Satoshi demanded. Krad gulped.

"See, this potion, it's not a hikari product so I don't exactly know how long the effects'll take place and how long it'll last for. But I do know that when Dark drank a few drops, he fell under the spell for a few minutes. With each drop, the potion becomes stronger and stronger. Judging by how much the Niwa boy drank…." Krad trailed off, not needing to explain the ending.

Satoshi and Dark inwardly smirked. This would be the perfect chance to see who Daisuke liked. One victor would be made tonight (literally) while the other would cry tears.

"KRAD-KUN!"

The smirks died and fell to the other side of the universe as Daisuke jumped over the potion and hugged the mortified Krad.

"What the hell?" mumbled Dark, disbelievingly. Satoshi, equally shocked, stared as his crush continued glomping Krad.

"C'mon Krad! I want a kiss!!" begged Daisuke, his eyes widening innocently. "After all, I do _love_ you!"

After all, I do _love _you.

I do_ love _you.

_Love _you.

_Love…_

Oh. My. God.

Dark: Mayu.. do you mind explaining exactly what the hell you were thinking when w**R**iting this chapter?  
Mayu: Haha… I wasn't?  
Satoshi: -sends horribl**E** daggers at Mayu who shudders-  
Krad: Yes. Do enlighten us. Precisely why does the Niwa boy have to LO**V**E me?  
Dark: AND OF ALL HOT BISHONENS TO FALL FOR?  
Satoshi: -still glar**I**ng-  
Mayu: uh… -disapp**E**ars in a portal-  
Satoshi: **W**hat the..

Oh wow. Now the tables had turned. Lets make an equation shall we?

Daisuke is loved by Satoshi who happens to be loved by Krad who is loved by Daisuke who is loved by Dark who is loved by millions of fangirls.

So does that mean millions of fangirls love Daisuke?

Haha..! Did you see my little **bolded** message up there?–smiles blithely- So go and …………

w**R**itinghorribl**E**LO**V**Eglar**I**ngdisapp**E**ars**W**hat!!


End file.
